The present invention relates generally to user mobile information systems, and more specifically to location identifiable user mobile communication systems.
The use of mobile communication units, such as cellular telephones, is becoming increasingly common. Cellular telephones, for example, allow individuals to communicate with others when those individuals are away from a base of operations, on the go, or at locations having insufficient or inconvenient land telephone lines. In addition, communication systems such as cellular telephones provide a simple and easy way to communicate with individuals carrying cellular telephones no matter where they are, so long as one knows the appropriate telephone number.
At times, however, knowledge of the location of an individual is important. For example, some communication methods, such as facsimile, generally are not mobile in nature. For example, often to send a facsimile one needs to know the location and number of a fixed fax machine to which a fax may be sent. Similarly, it is often difficult to courier packages to a person whose location is not known.
However, in many instances it is not feasible to contact an individual, even one who has a cellular telephone, and ask the individual their location. The individual may not know their location or other particular details such as street address or facsimile number necessary to send the individual items. Moreover, some individuals may jealously guard the number of their cellular telephone, so that in many instances it is not possible to simply call a person on their cellular telephone to determine their location. Further, in some instances people are unable to answer their cellular telephone to provide their location information to those who know their telephone number.
Thus, the use of cellular telephones and generally mobile communication systems, provides for the increased transmission of information between individuals, particularly those on the move. However, the communication of information, particularly other than a voice information, is not fully utilized using such communication systems.
In addition, individuals on the move often have unique information requirements, particularly with respect to information concerning places near their location. Such needs are also not fully met by mobile communication systems, even though such information is generally available on communication networks. For example, server computers reachable through the internet are commonly provide nearly boundless information, with much of the information having geographical relevance. Such information is often largely unavailable to users of mobile communication systems, and moreover is not particularly adapted to suit the needs of users of mobile communication systems.